Rouge Sight
by Cheerful Nightmare
Summary: She lost her trust in the fight against Mercury. Then it all went down hill. Till Yang Xiao Long snapped. Promising she would get her kitty back. ( Yangdere/ Yandere Bumblebee/ Bumbleby story) WARNING! This story will get EXTREMELY DARK and at times can and will get pretty violent! Any chapters like this will have warnings at the start!
1. Prologue

" _You're disqualified"_

" _You guys believe me, right?"_

" _Duh!"_

" _You're hotheaded, but not ruthless"_

" _...Blake?"_

* * *

" _Hey there fire-cracker"_

" _Hey Qrow..."_

" _So... Why'd you do it?"_

" _You know why"_

" _All I know is you attacked a helpless kid. So either you're lying, or you're crazy"_

" _I'm NOT lying"_

" _Hm, crazy. Got it"_

" _Who knows? Maybe I am"_

* * *

 _Fire, smoke and terror. It was everywhere. Yet Yang Xiao Long was running right into it._

 _Her friend was exhausted. Fighting rouge Atlas military, her sister no where to be found._

 _And Blake._

 _Eyes turned red with blood lust. Seeing a long red blade dig deeper into the faunus's abdomen._

 _Her friend and partner may have decided she couldn't trust her but she wouldn't let that piece of shit hurt her!_

" _Get away from her!" She roared. Her semblance flared. Eyes turned red her hair set ablaze as she charge forward, her fist raised._

 _Then nothing. There was pain..Then just nothing!_

 _She couldn't see, her eyes were closed. She could still feel the pain so she guessed she wasn't dead. Yet. Her mind drifted back to her partner. Before._

 _She forced her eyes to open._

 _Only to see her faunus partner._

 _Running._

 _And that's the moment Yang Xiao Long's heart and mind._

 _SNAP_

{:} Hey guys! Cheerful Nightmare here with a new Bumblebee story c: I wanted to say that updates will be slow, expect once or twice a month but hopefully you'll see it to be worth the wait! Anyway hope you enjoyed this lil bit! {:}


	2. Missing

"Do you still think about them?" Sun asked. Blake lifted her head to set her amber eyes upon the monkey faunus.

The two faunus were at Blake's childhood home. Both sitting on the railing on the balcony.

She let out a small sigh looking away.

"Of course I do" she gazed towards the setting sun her hands turning to fists in her lap. Sun tilted is head.

"Do you think you'll ever go back to them? I mean Weiss was taken back to Atlas and Ruby I heard went off with team JN_R" Sun added his tail swinging about. Blake stopped staring at the sun briefly to fix him with a cold glare.

"Do you think I could go back? I ran because everyone I loved will only be hurt due to me!" she snapped looking down at her clenched hands.

"Blake.."  
"No!" the cat faunus jumped down staring Sun down, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Yang lost her arm because of me! Ruby lost her team! Because of me!" she yelled. Turning away.

"I'm not letting anyone else I care about lose anything else.." with that she pushed open the door leaving the monkey faunus in a shocked silence.

"I don't think this is a good idea Yang, you're not alright" Taiyang stated leaning against the shed door observing his eldest daughter as she ran her hand down the bike. She glared at him.

"I'm as good as I'm going to get, what I'm going to do will fix everything" she murmured the last part to herself, if Taiyang had been a faunus he would have heard his daughters dark mutter; alas he did not.

He only sighed.

"Just make sure to be safe. Bring Ruby home" he said walking away, Yang watched him go.

Ruby was NOT the reason she was leaving.

She had packed everything already the faded yellow bag was filled to the brim, she slung it over her shoulder as she walked bumblebee out.

"Remember to call" Taiyang called as she sat on the bike, she waved at him not looking back as she drove off.

Her eyes already a blood red.

She had contacted Sun already; she knew he was with her. She had not told him anything, as she was tracking his location through his scroll. Yang couldn't let ANYONE know what she planned to do.

This was between her and the kitty cat.

Blake sat alone in her room, staring at the photo held tightly, yet gently, in her hands. She leant back against the bed, as she was sitting on the floor, a small lamp illuminating the small room.

Her thumb gently ran over each of her old teammates faces. It had been about three hours since she left Sun outside. For once, him and her parents decided it was best to leave her alone.

Her cat ears perked up as a sound, almost like something crunching on leaves, started just outside her window. Amber eyes narrowed, putting the picture back into her bedside drawer she stood up glaring at the slightly ajar window.

"What do you want Sun?" she demanded opening the window and sticking her head out.

Mistake number one.

Assuming it was Sun.

Mistake number two.

Sticking her head out the window.

Mistake number three?

Not running as soon as she saw red eyes staring at her.


	3. Stale scents

Stale scents. Dead emotions.

"Ugh...Dammit"

Blake's head was pounding. Her eyes were shut tightly blocking out the blinding light that was shining above her. She could feel an odd tightness around her ankles and wrists.

She heard movement, heard the click of lights turning down. Making the burning behind her eyelids manageable.

"Sorry didn't realise it was so bright" a flat female voice spoke out coming closer. Blake took a deep breath in. The stale scent of the room wafted over her. Yet there was a softer scent lying under it.

"Yang?"

The footsteps fell silent signifying the other woman had stopped.

"Yes, Blake. It's me" Yang answered walking closer again.

Blake slowly cracked her eyes open. Her amber eyes searched through the room they were in.

They were in what looked like a dungeon from one of those old castle type movies. With a heavy, dark oak door with a iron barred window.

The floor was damp, hard stone with bits of straw littered around the floor.

The walls mirrored the look of the floor, albeit slightly lighter.

Droplets of water ran down the rocks.

Amber eyes then lifted to look into the crimson eyes staring down at her. To say Yang was...Different was an understatement. Sure she seemed the same. Yet just looking into those red orbs Blake could feel it.

Yang had changed.

"What happened?" she finally asked. After a stretch of silence; just the two women staring at each other.

Yang shrugged.

"What happened?" she asked kneeling down her eyes cast down onto the floor. Her arm trembled while her prosthetic didn't.

A stab of guilt shot through her at just seeing that part of her.

It was her fault-

"Stop, I can feel you staring" Yang growled not lifting her eyes. Blake looked away awkwardly.

"As to what happened" Blake suddenly felt gentle finger tips touch her cheek. Amber eyes snapped back to look at her.

"I took back what is MINE!"

* * *

Blake sat alone. Her shackled hands where resting on her lap. Her eyes not leaving them.

After Yang had said...That. She had left quickly almost as if she _had_ to leave. Not that the faunus could complain.

Honestly Blake was glad she had gone. She was scared. The faunus could remember vividly what had happened after she poked her head out the window, expecting to see Sun.

Yang had been standing there, staring up at her with a crooked grin on her lips.

They had made eye contact Blake staring in shock at the blonde below. In a snap Yang had reached up Ember Celica pointed at her.

Before blackness invaded her line of sight.

Shaking that memory away she glanced up at the door. Cat ears twitching freely as she door unlocked showing Yang. Holding a tray with a single plate on it and a glass.

And judging by the heavenly scent wafting towards her. Tuna was on said plate.

"Here. Pan-seared tuna" Yang muttered placing the tray on the floor near her feet.

"Take this as an apology for shooting you, had to knock you out somehow and well it did it for a bit longer then I anticipated" Yang said. It started out quite emotionless but ended up being said apologetically. Yang's prosthetic hand reaching to rub the back of her neck.

"Was also pretty loud but that was sorted" she muttered darkly to herself. Blake had, obviously, heard but chose not to question it. Well she _would_ have if it was not for her stomach making a loud gurgle as she opened her mouth.

The dark aura around Yang dissipated as soon as she heard it, letting out an amused chuckle.

"Guess my kitty is hungry" she cooed pushing the tray forward "Go on!"

Blake ignored the comment of 'my kitty' too focused on filling her rumbling stomach. Reaching down she gently picked up the plate, placing it on her lap. She went to grab the fork but Yang beat her to it, grabbing it swiftly and passing it to her.

"Thanks" she muttered quietly taking the utensil and pressing it into the flaky fish meat.

She placed some into her mouth a small smile on her lips.

"This is very good" she complemented , Yang gave her a large grin as she kept eating.

Soon everything was finished including the drink. Blake passed the used items to Yang who put them back on the tray.

"How do you feel?" the blonde questioned leaning in close.

Too close yet Blake couldn't simply back up she was already pressed into the wall. Lilac eyes looked deep into her own amber orbs, searching.

"F-fine" she stuttered internally hitting herself for stuttering. Still Yang leaned in closer till their noses were touching. Blake held her breath.

Yang leaned back finally. Not before giving her nose a peck mind you.

"It's only about 4 I'll be back with dinner in about three hours. If you can behave I'll let you lose to wonder" Yang said excitedly jumping up and walking away.

"Oh and Blake?" Blake glanced up now seeing red glare down at her.

"This will be your only warning."

Her hair flared up her fists clenching.

"Do not try to escape me"

 **So this WAS supposed to come out BEFORE CHRISTMAS but my wifi keeps acting up on my computer which is the only place I can post so hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review!**


	4. It's just the start

Silence didn't usually bother her.

Neither did letting her thoughts wonder in such silence.

Yet in this type of silence? With the types of thoughts that forced their way into her mind.

She hated it.

She had spent at least 2 hours simply sitting there, her eyes half closed as an inner battle fought within her.

What to do?

The way Yang had said it..

'Do not try to escape me'

In her current state Blake knew she was not to be messed with. All those months spent alone after the faunus had ran must have let her mind break.

'I could have stopped this'

Was just another thought that would pop up whenever she thought of the insanity in the blondes eyes.

But how could she tell? In those moments in that dingy old dungeon. Was nothing compared to what was coming.

"Blakey! I'm baaack~!"

Yang burst through the door, a massive grin stitched onto her features. Blake glanced at her, a single cat ear twitching.

"Well you're still here and I know you haven't been scouting around so you'll be coming up with me to eat!" the blonde said excitedly jumping down to her level once again her nose brushing against the faunus's. Blake by instinct flinched back.

Yang took note of this.

"Well time to get you loose but first I have a gift for you!" she said grinning from ear to ear. Blake gulped faintly.

"Gift?"

"Uh hu it's more of a protection method" Yang informed her reaching into her pocket and bring out a set of keys, a collar, a lead and a needle.

"Now you're going to behave right? I don't need to use this hmm?" Yang asked sweetly but her eyes had already gone red. In her left hand she held the needle by looking at it; at the shape of the needle, Blake guessed it was some sort of tracker.

"No" she stated calmly. Just stay calm she chanted to herself as Yang picked the collar up. It was a dark purple and had a small yellow bell on it.

"Now when I saw this I knew I had to get it! It suppresses your aura and your semblance plus look at it! It's a kitty collar!" she basically squealed. With each word Blake cringed more and more.

"Am I a pet now?" Blake had snapped before really thinking. Yang stared at her, her head tilted as if she was thinking.

"That's your call" she giggled and as Blake had frozen in place, snapped the collar around her neck. Grabbing the bell she flicked it making it jingle.

"Right! Only I can take that off so don't try removing it you could get hurt" she said lifting a small remote.

A shock collar too?

Great.

"Right time to move!" Yang said putting the remote away and slapping her hands together. Grabbing the keys and removed the chains on her ankles, then gently took hold of Blake's shackled hands and removed them.

"Come on Blakey" she said with a smile helping the still shocked faunus to her feet.

"Tell you what I'll carry you!" she suddenly decided. Blake having no time to respond before a squeak left her lips as her arms wrapped around her picking her up bridal style and holding her closely to her chest.

"So soft" Yang muttered nuzzling her hair. Blake's ears flattened when her chin passed near them.

"To the kitchen!" she yelled and like that she ran through the door, up the stairs and into a normal looking house. Because what house didn't have an underground dungeon?

Yang gently placed Blake atop the counter looking around. Blake watched her with narrowed eyes. Assessing her.

What should she do about the psychotic blonde?

 **A bit shorter then I would have liked buuuuuut this was more of a filler chapter, the next few chapters shit will get real.**

 **Hope you liked it! Leave a review it really helps!**


	5. I just want to protect you

"Annd we're done!"

Yang's cheerful voice cut through Blake's dark thought. Amber eyes glanced at the blonde. While Yang was cooking, she had been 'asked' to move to the table while she worked. So she had sat there silently deciding on what to do.

Yang bounced towards her handing her a plate filled with different vegetables, what looked like pork loin and some bread.

"Eat it!" Yang said sitting down next to her, her metallic arm brushing against Blake's own flesh.

Blake fought against her natural reaction to flinch away, what she was about to do had to be done..

Gently.

She picked up the fork but didn't attempt to eat anything, only pushing around the food on her plate. Before taking a deep breath in and keeping her eyes downcast.

"Um Yang?" Blake's soft voice tested, Yang gave a mutter of what around a mouthful of food.

"Why..Why did you bring me here?" she asked forcing her voice not to waver. Yang swallowed placing the fork down she slowly turned her head to face the faunus. Her eyes were slowly bleeding back into the red Blake used to admire.

"You read a lot of trashy romance books I think you know why" Yang said watching her with her unblinking gaze.

Blake blinked leaning back in confusion. Yang leaned in to keep close to the girl.

"I don't understand-"

"I love you Blake"

Blake nearly fell off the chair with that statement. Yang gently reached over pulling the faunus onto her lap. Holding her close she buried her face in her side taking a deep breath in.

"I've loved you for so long now" she whispered her hold tightening. Blake sat there, stunned.

"When I saw you running after the fall of Beacon. I just I just I HAD to get you back" the blonde whispered her shoulders shaking. Blake bit her lip freeing her arms she wrapped her arms around her. Hugging her back.

"I just wanted to protect you and I failed once, I didn't want to fail again" Blake muttered her eyes closing. Tears forming.

Yang lifted her head, gently grabbing her chin she tried to make eye contact.

"Open your eyes" she whispered her metal hand gently stroking her cheek. Blake did so. Her eyes met gentle lavender.

"You don't need to blame yourself for what happened. I'd happy lose my other arm to protect you" Yang vowed before pressing their lips together.

Blake's eyes widened ever so slightly before she gently kissed back.

Both oblivious to the figure watching from the window.

 **Well I liked writing this chapter, hope you guys enjoy reading it! Also. This was more fluff then shit going down as well...I needed to write something nice for a change!  
**

 **5 favs and 12 followers already!? Ahhh you guys make me so happy!**

 **Expect a new chapter soon!**

 **Wonder who is watching the Bees? ;)**


	6. Words Part One

"Awww you're so cuddable Blakey!" Yang squealed happily. After the kiss. They had both eaten the rest of their food, Blake being much more relaxed now. As of this moment they were sitting on a sofa, Yang cuddling Blake in her arms gently petting her hair.

"Um thank you?" Blake asked more then said making the blonde laugh loudly.

"What do you wanna do then?"

Blake shrugged, Yang tilted her head.

"You wanna read a book or something? I got loads I know you'll like!" Yang stated jumping up, placing Blake on the sofa and ordering her to stay as she ran upstairs. Cats ears perked up, from the blondes footsteps it sounded as if the house was much bigger then Blake had originally thought. It gave the faunus the perfect opportunity. Standing up Blake worked quickly, looking through everything in the room as silently as she could, her ears ready for the telltale signs of the blondes return.

Amber eyes turned to the kitchen as soon as the sound of ringing blasted through the silence.

"Yang's scroll" the dark-haired girl muttered rushing forward. She stopped shy of the archway to the kitchen.

Yang was returning.

She'd have to wait, formulate a better plan then just snooping around whenever she disappeared. Jumping over the sofa and landing on it, she turned her head back to Yang. Who stood in the doorway holding an array of hardback books.

"Here!" Yang cheered dumping them next to the faunus "I need to answer that call you choose a book" she said with a large smile walking towards her scroll.

Blake watched her leave before her hand dared to move towards the pile of books.

The book dropped from her hand when she heard Yang yell out in anger, storming back inside.

Red eyes stared down at her.

" . ?"

 **Part two of this chapter will be out later today ;)**


	7. Words Part Two

"Who did you tell!?" Yang roared rushing forwards, grabbing Blake by her throat and pinning her to a nearby wall.

"I didn't-" Blake gasped out.

Yang brought her forwards then slammed her back into the wall her eyes redder then Blake had ever seen them, not that she was looking too concerned with trying to get her off to get at the oxygen that her body was being denied.

"If you did nothing why did Sun call me saying he knew you were here!?" she screamed her grip tightening on the pale girls throat.

Blake tried to speak but nothing came out, only strangled cries. Yang slowly lifted her hand letting the raven haired girl drop to the floor gasping for breath. The tears she had been repressing now freed as they ran rivers down her cheeks.

"We're going to give him another call aren't we kitty? Lets get to the bottom of this hmm?" Yang cooed kneeling down. Blake looked up at her fear in her eyes.

Scrap the plan of asking if she could leave. Yang may have said she loved her, but what Yang felt for her? It wasn't love.

It was twisted.

Yang grabbed her arm and started half carrying half dragging her towards the kitchen where she had left her scroll. Picking her up fully and slamming her onto a chair she grabbed the scroll.

"You are going to do exactly what I say, do you understand?" she growled. Blake nodded slowly, her neck still raw.

"You will speak first. You will tell him I was on a hunting mission and we connected. You didn't tell him due to you being scared then you left with me. The letter you 'wrote' must have gotten lost" Yang told her, stroking her arm in an almost mocking way.

Blake nodded again a small whimper leaving her lips when Yang tightened her hold.

"Words Blake, speak to me I will not accept simple nods any more" she said sweetly but the threat was there.

"Yes Yang" she said quietly, her cat ears lowered. Yang glanced at them before standing up and calling Sun.

It rang for a few seconds before the monkey faunus responded. Blake lifted a single ear to listen in. Yang glanced at her.

"Yeah sure you can" Yang said her voice monotone moving the scroll away from her she put it on speaker, making sure it was not a video call.

"Blake?" Sun's hesitant voice called out, said girl took a breath in trying to calm herself.

"Yes Sun?" she asked her voice surprisingly calm and stable for someone who had just been nearly choked to death. Yang remained next to her, her hands having a tight grip on her shoulders.

"Oh thank Oum you're ok! What happened!? One day you're here the next you're gone and your parents-"

"My parents? What's going on?" Blake asked concerned forgetting what Yang had ordered her to say.

The tightening hold on her shoulders however jolted her back.

"They-"

Yang dove forward cutting the call in a rather dramatic way, she grabbed it and smashed it against the wall.

The blonde walked towards the scroll, stepping on it smashing it even more. Blake's mind began swirling, what was Sun talking about? What did he mean? Where her parents ok? She had to know. She focused back on Yang watching in a terrified silence. Her blood red eyes turned to her.

"Yang...What did you do to my parents?" she whispered.


	8. Why

Yang watched the faunus with a dark, empty expression. Blake stood from the chair, her soft black cat ears lay flat against tresses of black hair.

"What did you do Yang?" she asked looking at the ground her teeth gnashing together. Not many things mad Blake mad, but the thought of her parents being hurt. Due to Yang of all people.

"I got rid of them" she said almost proudly, Blake's head lifted to stare at into those cool lilac eyes.

"Got...Rid of them?"

"Well I never really PLANNED to kill them but well shit happens!" Yang giggled.

Blake's heart stopped. She froze in place her mouth opening slowly yet no sound escaped.

Yang watched on almost curiously.

The dark haired girls knees began to tremble she couldn't focus it was as if her body was shutting down.

"It's ok Blakey! You still have me I'm the only person you really need anyway" Yang said with glee stepping towards her, a skip in her step.

Blake took one step back her hands turning to fists. Her lips pulled back to show her teeth as she snarled.

"Don't get angry now kitty and do something we'll regret-" Yang's warning was cut off as Blake launched at her.

Cats are very protective of what they see as theirs, or ones they care about.

Yang was about to experience it first hand.

While Blake knew whatever she did wouldn't have that much of an effect on the fighter she still pulled her fist back and punched as hard as she could.

Every thought left her head as her mind went red. She didn't think about how each hit would make the blonde stronger, or how this most likely wouldn't end well for her in the slightest. But fear, worry and sadness had overruled her senses.

Yang grabbed her wrists lifting them up causing the faunus to be lifted into the air, hanging as tears flowed from her eyes.

Yang's eyes were calm.

"Why!?"

 **I'M SO SORRY**

 **This update was due long ago but well I just didn't have time to update with the five assignments I had to do-**

 **So yeah.**


	9. Don't

Yang stared at her, still in that calm yet dangerous way.

"I asked them first you know" she admitted making Blake stare at her in question, her eyes still blurred with tears.

"I TOLD them I was taking you home. It was their choice to get in the way" she spat out, dropping Blake and turning away.

Unprepared to be dropped Blake had ended up 'falling on her ass' as Yang would say back when she still had her mind.

"So I removed them. Simple" Yang turned back to her, her hair faintly glowing.

"They're dead then" Blake stated her voice trembling. Yang shrugged.

"Depends who you say your family is. That stupid monkey is definitely in the ground as is that kinda hot mum of yours" Yang said smirking. Blake started to lift herself only to be pushed back down. Yang's boot now resting on her chest.

"Stay there" Yang growled her eyes now red. Blake's fists tightened, this position reminding her a little too much of many hate crimes she had witnessed. And been subjected too.

Yang took a deep breath in, her eyes closing. They stayed in that position for five minutes at least, Yang taking Deep breaths in and out.

She re-opened her eyes, a dull lavender on show now.

"Don't test me Blake. I love you. So don't make me hurt you"

The two girls stared at each other for a moment before Blake looked away.

Her heart tight as she imagined her sweet mothers face, covered in blood. At the hands of her once best friend.

Yang backed away. Her voice gruff as she spoke.

"I'm going to the gym, it's just upstairs" with that she stormed away. Blake took a trembling breath in before sitting up. Rubbing her arm.

Biting her lip she stood up. Now knowing that at least two of the people she was closest to are now dead.

A small knock echoed around the room. Ears twitching she turned to the closest window. Hesitant to go near it without any kind of weapon, ever since Yang had brought her here she was a bit twitchy about going near windows now.

It came again.

Slowly Blake walked forwards her heels clicking on the wooden floor.

She glanced out the window her heart stopping in shock.

As she came face to face with a grimm mask.

 **I am so sorry this update took so long! And to top it off it was only a filler ;-;**

 **I'm going to do a thing, whenever I don't update for a month feel free to poke me with a stick!**

 **As hopefully my ass will have more motivation to write the next chapter that will definitely have more.**


	10. Oh

**A/N Ok so there was some confusion about the last chapter so Dear Guest, Sun was killed the same time Blake was taken away. Without spoiling too much he heard a ruckus outside so went to investigate and never came back.**

 **Hope that clears that up!**

A blonde threw a punch at the inanimate object in front of her, her fist doing enough damage even without her gauntlets to send the sandbag to the other side of the room in an explosive manor.

Growling to herself she turned to face the door. Rubbing her bleeding knuckles.

Yang had been in the gym for about an hour now taking out her anger on something that wouldn't scream back.

Letting out a deep sigh she glanced at the sandbag, now spilling it's contents all over the floor, and walked out intent on talking once more to Blake with a clearer head.

Her boots echoed loudly against the wooden floors as she walked down the hall, down the stairs and towards the room where she had left Blake.

For these few moments, Yang refused to believe Blake would run away _again_ for if she did..

Looking into the room and towards the sofa, she was pleasantly surprised to see Blake sitting there. Her eyes looked glazed and her posture screamed 'I'm thinking'

"Hey Blakey!" she cheered making the cat girl jump her ears up her eyes now clear.

"Are ya hungry?"

Blake watched silently as Yang jogged over to her, sitting on the sofa her legs crossed as she stared back.

Yang then began talking to her, seemingly happy but Blake wasn't listening. Her thoughts plagued by what happened what felt like a few short moments ago.

 _He was here, he spoke to her, how did he find out? He did he find_ her _?_

"You seem distracted anything I need to know about?" Blake diverted her eyes back to Yang, whose eye brow was raised in question.

"I guess I'm just hungry" she said, Yang stared at her deciding on whether to believe her or not. Shrugging she stood up.

"Alright I'll make us some grub. Stay" with that she walked out. Blake glared after her until she disappeared around the corner.

Her ears perked in the blondes direction, she drew out a small slip of paper from the top of her boot, something out the wrinkles in the slightly torn paper as she began reading it.

 _My love,_

 _I prepare this note as I'm sure we will_

 _not have enough time to chat while_ she _is around._

 _Did I not warn you that humans will_

 _always be our enemy?_

 _No matter I did not leave this note_

 _for you to remind you of your mistakes._

 _I intend to save you from them and her._

 _Tonight leave a note at the window by the rose bushes._

 _I look forward to seeing you my love._

Blake let out a breath slowly, carefully putting the note back into her boot she gazed at the window, where just outside a garden full of different flowers stared back.

Blake's ear twitched turning to the arch in the wall Yang's head popped out.

"Hey why don't you come help me?" she said with a grin, Blake noticed with a small blush that Yang had tied her hair up, exposing her neck.

"I don't really know how to cook" Blake pointed out, thinking about the times in their dorm where she may or may not have set fire to the oven once.

Yang grimaced. She loved fire, it was a part of her but the smell of burning fish was not a good smell.

"Yeah you have a point but I can teach you! However we should probably get dressed into something more comfortable come on!" she rushed out grabbing Blake's hand and leading her up the stairs and into one of the rooms nearest the stairs.

"Ok so just grab something from the wardrobe over there I'll be just next door" Yang yelled from outside already slamming the door.

Blake blinked before shaking her head a small smile gracing her lips.

 _Getting in Yang's good book wouldn't do badly_

Walking over to the wardrobe and looking inside she grabbed some comfy looking purple sweatpants and a black top stripping she folded her clothes onto the bed in the middle of the room, slipping into the chosen clothes.

Tying her hair up she gently rubbed one of her cat ears, an old habit, a feeling of comfort rushed through her a small purr escaping her. Coughing gently she dropped her hands to her sides moving to the door, opening it and stepping out.

Yang was already there dressed in her own grey sweatpants and yellow tank top. Yang was clearly in deep thought, but hearing the door gently closed her head snapped up.

She opened her mouth to speak but instead froze, her eyes slowly scanning over Blake's outfit.

Her eyes darkened.


	11. Update!

Hey guys! I know I know this really should have been an update but I'm going to be rewriting this story!

I've spotted a ton of mistakes and incident have a clear storyline so hopefully the new one will be a lot better!

I will be publishing it soon!


	12. NEWS

Hey guys! I'm sorry to say but I'm putting this story on hold for a few months at least, I've lost inspiration for it. When I've been hit with ideas for this story I will be re-writing it.

Fear not!

If you still need the bees in your life feel free to check out my newest story Dark Nights!

It's an AU with all the fluff, drama and heart-ache ya'll need!


End file.
